ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Gob
Gob (ゴブ Gobu) is the Operations Planner of the Onigami organization. Appearance Gob's appearance is that of a boy, being visibly younger and smaller in size than most of the other shown Oni. He has rather spiky light hair which juts out horizontally at both of his head's sides, with some messy tufts of varying length hanging down on his forehad, and dark eyes, each outlined by a thick dark line and topped by a dark eyebrow; his upper cheecks (right below his eyes) bear a number of freckles, accentuating his childlike look. He shares his kinsmen's signature horns (rounded and segmented, sitting on his head)Rave Master Manga: Chapter 102, Page 15 and sharp canine teeth,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 113, Page 5 but, strangely enough, lacks pointed earsRave Master Manga: Chapter 102, Page 18 and claw-like nails;Rave Master Manga: Chapter 112, Page 3 a pair of traits common to all other shown Oni. Range referred to him as a kid, at the same time noting how he is cute.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 124, Page 13 Gob's attire is pretty simple in look, consisting of an open light jacket (possessing a wide, dark collar adorned by a light stripe and cuffs bearing a similar motif) over a plain, dark V-neck shirt, paired with loose, light matching pants, bearing a series of downwards triangles with a thick, dark outline adorning his legs' outer sides, and simple dark shoes. While first shown wearing a metal necklace holding up a dark round gem, Gob's neck is bare during his subsequent appearances.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 124, Page 7 Personality In stark contrast to his hot-tempered leader Ogre, Gob is shown to be calm and rational, usually being the one who warns the Commander of all the consequences his rash actions can lead to; something which most of the times results in Ogre shrugging off Gob's worries.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 112, Page 2Rave Master Manga: Chapter 113, Page 11Rave Master Manga: Chapter 124, Pages 7-8 Much like the rest of his comrades, he's not above taking advantage of the energy of a living being (Elie, in his case) to pursue Onigami's goalsRave Master Manga: Chapter 112, Page 11 (even boasting about said power),Rave Master Manga: Chapter 113, Page 4 and can be quite ruthless in battle, readying to finish off Range, who no longer posed a risk to him.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 125, Page 15 Despite his size and appearance, Gob is also confident in his fighting abilities, and seems to consider women inferior to men in terms of combat prowess, noting how Sopra, who'd just beaten him up badly, was a strong one, for a woman.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 125, Page 11 Synopsis Mermaid's Peril arc Gob first appears in River Saly during Ogre's meeting with Doryu, standing behind his leader.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 102, Pages 14-18 He is next seen there after Elie's capture, questioning Ogre's decision to destroy their base of Shaolan with the Mermaid Cannon in order to eradicate the other Rave Warriors, but eventually readying to use the weapon as he commands, all the while explaining its powers to Doryu.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 2-4 Once the cannon is ready to be employed, Gob is the one firing it towards the other underwater fortress.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 10-11 He continues to inform the allied leader of the weapon's capabilities as the deadly ray nears Shaolan, and is then shocked when Elie manages to break free from her restraints, party depriving the Mermaid Cannon of its force.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 17-19 He subsequently proceeds to immobilize her, at first boasting about the weapon's power and effects, and subsequently displaying his shock when he sees the magic projectile was cut by the Rave Master's Runesave sword, with Doryu noticing how the girl caused the latter event.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 4-7 He is forced to let go of the girl when an enraged Ogre tries to kill her, and, after Lilith's intervention to save Elie, the Onigami leader orders him to revive the Mermaid Cannon.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 10-12 As Demon Card starts its assault on River Saly, Gob is still trying to repair the cannon. Ogre orders him to activate the Silver Ray itself, and the Operations Planner tries to dissuade him, claiming it is their last and most precious weapon, which hasn't been used in years. The Onigami leader states the Doryu Ghost Attack Squad, too, needs to be eradicated for its betrayal, and remains firm in his decision, at the same time telling Gob to take Oración Seis' Reina, whom he heard is hot, prisoner. While preparing to follow Ogre's orders, Gob runs into Range and Sopra, acknowledging them as Demon Card's Amazons. He correctly ascribes Range's sound-based attacks to a Dark Bring, and is then revealed Sopra's, Sound Canceler. Noting how Ogre only asked him to capture Reina, he states he can kill the two intruders.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 124, Pages 12-13 The two opponents make fun of the little Onigami member, but he assaults them head on. Range starts counting to thirty to employ her Dark Bring while Sopra delivers several powerful blows to Gob, who in turn praises her skills. When the countdown is over and the young girl readies to unleash Used Sound, the Operations Planner puts his hands on his ears, nullifying the sound-based attack's threat but leaving himself open to Sopra, who rushes towards him. Before she can deliver a lethal lunge, however, Gob catches her from behind with a levitated sword, subsequently doing the same with Range and preventing her from screaming. He reveals his Dark Bring's powers and lifts the unconscious Range in the air, preparing to impale her with several weapons. All of them, however, are destroyed by Reina's silver, with the Oración Seis member appearing just in time. Gob remarks on how she indeed is his leader's type, and, after Reina orders her underlings to retreat, begins to taunt her. Before he can finish talking, however, he's rapidly defeated by a punch from Hamrio Musica, who also makes his appearance on the scene.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 125, Pages 10-19 Gob is later caught by the Demon Card force. Tied on the beach occupied by the enemy forces, he tells a surprised Sopra that the airship hovering above them is indeed the Silver Ray, all the while being kicked by Range for giving her body a scar with his attack. He says Ogre and Reina are probably aboard, and then goes on to claim the weapon will destroy the continent, a sneer on his face.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 4-5 Dark Bring and Abilities As one of Onigami's officers and Ogre's seeming right-hand man, Gob has a certain degree of authority within the organization. While his natural skills are largely unknown, he was able, through the clever use of his Dark Bring, to defeat both Range and Sopra, an elite duo from Demon Card.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 125, Pages 13-14 Expert Technician: Gok is in charge of Onigami's Mermaid Cannon, taking care of its maintenance, correct functioning and mechanics,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 3-4 perfectly knowing its power and capabilitiesRave Master Manga: chapter 112, Page 17 and being the one who, if need be, fires it.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 112, Page 11 After the failed attempt to destroy the Rave Warriors using Elie as the Cannon's source of power, Ogre entrusted the weapon's reparation to Gob,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 113, Page 12 who readied to do the correct recalculations. When Ogre resolved to use the Silver Ray it was Gob who was charged with it,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 124, Pages 7-8 and the Commander's phone call, meant to learn the password for the battleship's activation, went to him,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 127, Page 3 hinting the young Oni to also have knowledge of Onigami's strongest weapon. Enhanced Durability: In stark contrast to his childlike looks, Gob has proven himself considerably durable and resilient, enduring several of Sopra's blows, both armed and unarmed, without being knocked out or losing his will to fight, and instead standing back on his feet.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 125, Pages 11-12 The fact that many kinsmen larger than Gob took only one blow from the Demon Card member to be defeatedRave Master Manga: Chapter 124, Pages 9-10 is a further testament to the young Oni's durability. Underwater Skills: Gob is an Oni, and as such possesses a number of skills which make his race fearsome while in water (despite having never been shown using them): he's able to breathe underwater, can freely move around in water without its weight hindering him,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 16-18 and is completely immune to the Spirit of the Sea Magic employed by Mermaids.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 105, Page 2 Dark Bring Gob harnesses the power of the Dark Bring Sky High, which allows him to levitate anything, lifting it in the air without the need to touch it, in a similar fashion to telekinesis. He can move around a large number of objects this way, with his power affecting all of the weapons abandoned in one of River Saly's hallways; such weapons could be swung with enough force to cause grievous injuries to foes, piercing and slashing Range and Sopra. This Dark Bring also functions with humans, who can be lifted and manipulated just like inanimate things. It's unknown whether the Oni can also levitate his own body, allowing flight, and if there is any limitation to the range at which Sky High works; this, however, seems to measure at least several meters, marking a large area all around Gob.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 125, Pages 13-15 What form Sky High takes is not specified; however, it's worth noting that, during his first appearances, Gob sported a metal chain necklace which in its center bore a large, round dark gem, closely resembling many known Dark Brings in look. While this was absent later on, Gob was freely shown employing his powers nonetheless. Weapons Sword: While carrying no visible weapon on his body during all of his appearances, Gob was shown wielding a sword during his clash with Range and Sopra. It has a rather broad, double-edged blade and a straight handguard with somewhat rounded edges. It's currently unknown whether this is the Operations Planner's personal blade or it was just picked up from the floor, which was covered in a variety of weapons left by the Onigami members defeated by Sopra. These very same weapons, which included swords of varying size and shape, axes, kanabō (spiked maces traditionally associated with mythological oni) and at least one flail, could all be handled remotely by Gob through the use of Sky High, allowing him to sneak-attack the two Demon Card members in rapid succession with a pair of swords (one of which was seemingly his own), and to subsequently threaten Range's life with more blades.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 125, Pages 10-15 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Onigami Category:Featured Article